


Pink Note

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pink note causes a stir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Note

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'waxing'.

Groceries spilled all over the kitchen counter when Quinn dropped the bags carelessly. She looked at their wall calendar, stunned. There was a pink sticky note, which hadn’t been there this morning.

“Santana!” Quinn yelled. “Drag your ass in here!”

Seconds later Santana entered the kitchen. “What the hell, Q? Whatever it is, it wasn’t me. I’m innocent.”

Quinn pointed at the calendar. “What’s this?”

“Our calendar?” Santana tried tentatively. “A sticky note?” she shrugged. “I’ve no fucking clue what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Quinn huffed. “I mean this little note saying ‘waxing, 5pm, 40 East 21st Street’.”

“Yes, I do have a waxing appointment, so what? What’s the problem?” In her defense Santana looked clueless, but it didn’t diminish Quinn’s irritation. 

“So you’re seriously going to spread your legs for someone who isn’t me and let them touch you there?!” Quinn asked, infuriated. Her anger deflated somewhat when she added. “It should be me. I could give you a bikini wax. You could’ve asked me.”

Santana looked at her in silent astonishment for an instant than she finally understood what was going on. “Hon, relax, it’s just eyebrow waxing.” Santana smiled affectionately at Quinn and enveloped her in a hug. “No one is spreading their legs outside this relationship for anyone.” After a moment of contemplating Santana added, “But it’s still okay to go to the gynecologist, right?” 

Quinn punched her lightly on the arm for the remark, then they both laughed simultaneously at the silliness. 

The End


End file.
